


It was funny, then it got weird.

by Muse_of_Deranged_Effervescence



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drugs, F/M, How did it end up like this?, It started out as a crack fiction, Music, Rave, Sex, but here it is anyway, disorientation, i thought it would be funny, shots, the party, then it got weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_of_Deranged_Effervescence/pseuds/Muse_of_Deranged_Effervescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dynamic duo get fucked up, fuck, and feel like fucking hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'M FUCKED UP

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it is absolutely mandatory that you listen to this on repeat while reading this chapter. It was just a crackshot fun thing to write. And then, I don't even know what it turned into. I'm so sorry. But I love Dirk and Roxy and just imagining them absolutely losing it is my favourite past time. Plus there isn't enough Dirk and Roxy interaction. Even though, nothing in this entire thing is really anything more than jumbled words. But hey, imagery. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8jXZgB3sCA

“HELLS TO THE FUCKING YEAH.” You’ve screamed at the top of your lungs and it doesn’t even dent the wall of music that both you and Dirk have just crashed into. The whole scene is electric, a live wire that is just begging to be tapped into. And you dive straight in. It’s like a pulse, everyone thrashing in time to the mad beats. Arms in the air, hair everywhere, you jump, scream and have the time of your life.

You’re engulfed in music and sweaty bodies, everything’s a blur and there is colour everywhere. Light is blinding, epileptic and you can hardly make sense of which way is up. Minutes pass or maybe hours, you have no concept of time and nor do you fucking care! You are at the centre of everything right now!

Next thing you know you’re being yanked through all the people, elbows are flying everywhere. You think you may still be yelling but you honestly can’t tell anymore, your throat is so numb. Somehow you’ve found yourself with some shutter shades, so trying to see who is pulling you out of the sea of people is pretty damn impossible. They’re dragging you by your wrist and you’re near stumbling over, head whirring and charged with the most bombing buzz. You’ve got a great view of their ass though and you manage to reach a hand out to grab a squeeze. Fuck yes, it’s firm as hell.

Suddenly, you’re at the bar with about a hundred other people and then you see the person who had hooked you out of the mass. DIRK. You’d kinda forgotten about him. Through your mangled mind you manage to latch onto one thought. How in the fuck did he manage to keep his shades? It masks his face so well that you can’t initially tell if he’s drunk or not. Then he cracks this stupid grin. Oh, hell yes.

He’s cleared a space at the bar, seemingly lording over all the drunks around you who’ve just accepted him as their leader. That’s your Dirk.

“SHOTS!” You hear him roar and there’s a huge cheer all around you. The music is still pounding but the bar is just that much out of the way that you can actually make out words.

“IF YOU AIN’T TAKING SHOTS GET THE FUCK OUT THE CLUB!” You join in, taking centre stage at the bar, right next to Dirk. The bartender has lain out about 20 shots, ten for each of you, and they’ve done that fancy rainbow shit out of the one cup. It’s freaking magic. It’s you and Dirk, side by side and about to get even more fucked up.

You are fucking off. You’re throwing them back like there is no tomorrow, which there won’t be after this. Not after all the shit you had before this anyway. There’s chanting in the background and the floor is vibrating under all the feet stomping. It’s an explosion of everything. You’re on fire, body ablaze, every part of you wanting to get out and move.

Slamming down a shot glass you reach for the next one to find nothing there. Oh, shit. That was fast. You slap your palm down and let out a loud whoop! You turn to Dirk and he’s just downed his last one. Fucking yes. Like magnets your bodies collide, one arm around his waist as you pump your fist in the air, jumping like the maniac you are.

Then he starts jumping and it’s madness, he’s like a head taller than you and he practically lifts you off the ground. Next thing you know, you are off the ground. And going up, up and up! He’s lifted you up so that you can reach your heels to the bar and then you’re top of the world. Thank fuck it’s the kind of club that has the metal poles above so that you can hang on for dear life and go fucking wild. You are on this shit.

The cheering escalates as you do and soon everyone is shouting:

SHOTS

SHOTS

SHOTS

This is your moment. You’ve got this shit. Heart is jacked up and your hips snap side to side. Your head is a fucking flurry and there’s no telling what’s going on. All you know is that your body is moving to the rhythm and it’s mental. Your hair is whipping everywhere and the more you twirl the lighter you feel.

High as a motherfucking kite right now. But you stop. Facing all the people, legs planted in a wide upside down v, you look down at Dirk who’s right in front of you, his hands having snaked to your ankles. You’ve hit the enlightened stage of perfect timing because at the next verse you smirk and grab the top of his head.

THE LADIES LOVE US WHEN WE POUR SHOTS

THEY NEED AN EXCUSE

TO SUCK OUR COCKS

Bad decisions are nonexistent because your whole being is filled with this song. You thrust dirks face into your crotch. Then a quick squat and your smashing lips together. You hop back up, hollering!

You have no idea what’s going on. Lights are dancing, colours are flying and EVERYTHING IS FUCKING AMAZING.

There are people all around you again. A moment of clarity and you realise you're back on the dance floor. Writhing bodies are mashing together and you are just another wave in the endless throb.

Your own limbs are flailing, eyes closed and just raving. You’re lost. And then the beat drops. You kick it up a notch. Eyes fling open and everything is jarring especially since your vision is spliced through the shades.

Hands up and there are a pair, not yours, on your waist. They could have always been there, like fuck if you’d know. You swivel round and there is Dirk again. He is bouncing and fucking smashed. His movements are jerky while still managing to cling to you.

SHOTS

SHOTS

SHOTS

Fucking get that bitch turned around and you’re humping into his ass, he’s bent over for you and you’re just blasting it out.

PANTIES HIT THE GROUND

And fuck, your feet aren’t on the ground any more. You’re in Dirks arms now. Bridal style. And he’s fucking running man while carrying you.

“I’M FUCKED UUUUUUUP!” He’s howling. He’s flung you around and you're somehow straddling him now, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Thumping together like who knows what.

I’M TRYING TO FUUUUUCK

You’re both fucking meteors. On a collision course, spiralling around before you’re against each other grinding like it’s nobody’s business.

Drowning in sound and motion it’s over your fucking head. You’re rocking out just before you black out.


	2. It's all in the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory song once more. Everything is better with sound. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYWklAV_cwQ
> 
> They're high. You can't write a cohesive sex scene when they're high. I don't honestly know how this flows. If it even does. Words spewed out and this happened. Roxy is quite the poet when off her face. 
> 
> Also. Tenses?! What even are tenses. It's basically broken up gibberish. More like a preview of sorts. Have fun with your steamy minds provided by a not so steamy verse.

It was finger tips trailing bare skin that brought your attention back from wherever it had disappeared to. Ears rang and every inch of you screamed. Fire was burning from the inside out. Yet, those harsh, coarse finger tips seared you with such intensity you couldn’t tell if it was hot or cold.

There was no clarity. Chaos reigned and thumped and razed. Your mind spun out of control as you lay on your back. Overrun by thick desire, you craved the pressure of him. Amidst it all you knew that Dirk was on top of you, that weight was him straddling your hips. If lips hadn’t been occupied, you’d be grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

You want it now. So desperately. Heart embolden and escaped, you latch on. Arms wrung around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. It’s all fury and passion. Lips graze across tense muscles and then dig in and suck hard against the side of his neck.

He surges forward, pressing into your chest. Fists clenched into the pillows behind your head. You want him. You want him now. Movements race and you can’t follow what is happening. You only know that you’re tangled.

Nothing is clear. You have your eyes closed, hands exploring flesh, attempting to grab onto solidity and still you’re spinning. Unable to tether your mind. But, you don’t want to. You are free in this contortion of ardour. Thoughts aren’t needed here.

He’s acid. Melting you, leaving scars where his touch rakes across you. Deadly and relentless. Searing through everything. There are no longer any clothes, skin plastered against skin. Sweat leaving you slick in each other’s grip.

It’s like hysteria between the two of you. And you thought you lost control. You were wrong. You never had any, it’s Dirk who’s lost control. That’s why he’s corroding you, jarring you and is now fucking you so hard. 

He’s inside you. You erupt. He’s desperate. There’s solid undulating passion coursing through you. You feel yourself ripping apart. Arching your back you moan, mixed in with his own growls. 

Everything is a turmoil. There’s too much of everything. You’re wasted. In every sense of the word.


	3. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final thing. To conclude their epic night. It's the morning after. A hang over to triumph over all hang overs. Again, hard to really describe it when you are the one suffering the hang over. 
> 
> Mandatory song included too.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNDtb9ecWEs
> 
> And basically an end. It's short. It's sweet. Whatever.

You felt adrift. You were adrift. Before crashing down. Now you’re buried six feet under with a pounding that won’t stop. You can’t feel your head. It’s filled with heavy water, a surge that keeps rising and rolling, rocking you in pain. 

You hurt. Plainly. 

The sheets are scratchy, limbs are like weights that creak and ache and you can’t get comfortable. Why are you awake? How are you awake? You don’t even dare to open your eyes, you’d stir the shred of stability that you have over yourself right now. 

Somewhere in your thoughts you are aware of the body beside you. It’s radiating heat, and it seems like it could almost evaporate the liquid drowning you. You attempt to breach, try to gasp for air yet you’re too deep under. And you are rewarded with a spasm of sharp piercing pain. 

What happened? You can’t even try to draw up any memories. You’re trapped in a void, restricted by agony. 

Then the body rolls over. You don’t have to torment your mind with thoughts to recognise who it is. Dirks mass swamps over you and he groans. He is asphyxiated in the aftermath of his own affliction.

Both fallen, but fallen together. The one to ride the high, battle the rapture and survive the downfall. 

He is the only one.


End file.
